Come to me
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: *Title and Rating may change* Bakura has been stuck in an underground prison for eight years because of him trying to survive. That all changes when the Pharaoh comes to him, asking for his help to stop an insane queen that threatens them. She may hold the key as to why he was imprisoned for so long, and who is this Tenionia? (AU)


Me: That's right! I'm here with a new story! I really need to stop doing that, but meh whatever! Yes, this is a new Thief King Bakura and OC story! I've been stuck on that pairing for a while now because my muse just loves that pairing. Anyways, I only own Tenionia, ask to borrow! And the song is the hanging tree, I don't claim that either

Happy reading! Oh! Note: _I__talics are dreaming_

* * *

Darkness. The cell of the underground prison was filled with thick shadows that lingered in each corner of the small stone room. The only source of light was the metal vent in the roof. Bakura could see the sun that streamed through the holes in the metal from his spot against the wall. Hunger gnawed at him, but the white haired didn't pay any mind to it. He had been stuck here for eight years, so he had grown accustomed to the gnawing feeling of hunger. The jailer gave him food and water once a day for the past few years. His white silver hair had grown to just above his shoulders. Bakura sighed as he idly toyed with the thick black shackles around his wrists as he pressed his back against the wall.

"Just another day stuck in this cell." He muttered, his bare feet poking at the sand that coated the floor. After a few moments, Bakura drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"What the hell?" He wondered when he found himself standing in a large chamber of black alabaster and marble. A voice singing sounded and he turned to see a girl, not much younger then him standing in the center of the chamber and singing to the darkness. At first, he didn't see who she was singing to, but when the head of a dragon appeared from the darkness, the pieces began to click together. She was singing to the dragon and seemed to be lulling it to sleep. She was dressed in a long white spaghetti strap dress that dragged on the black floor. Her golden belt around her thin waist, as well as the bracelets that hugged her arms and the earrings that dangled from her ears glinted in the dim light. _

_ "Are you, are you come to the tree?_

_ Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?_

_ Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." Bakura was blown away by her voice. It was beautiful and clear. _

_ "Are you, are you come to the tree?_

_ Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?_

_ Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." She began to vocalize and Bakura felt warm inside. That was a feeling that was unfamiliar to him._

_ "Are you, are you come to the tree?_

_ Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me._

_ Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree..." When she finished, she moaned and fell to the floor in a heap, like she had lost all strength to stand on her own. Bakura dashed up and turned her over. Her eyes slowly opened and he was surprised to find that her irises were dark purple._

_ "Who are you?" She asked._

_ "I'm Bakura, who are you?" She blinked._

_ "I'm Tenionia..."_

* * *

Bakura woken up when water was splashed on him. He choked and spat out the water as the men released him from his chains.

"It's time for your punishment, boy."

"Oh joy." He sarcastic muttered, which earned him a punch to the face.

"Learn respect, boy. It will do you good one day." The men sneered. The men and Bakura marched through the winding halls and past many other cells, some of which had boys that were the same age and younger then Bakura. Some as young as ten years old. Bakura stumbled when he was pushed from behind.

"Keep walking, boy!" Bakura growled.

"Bite me." He whispered only to be punched again, this time in the stomach.

"What did you say?" The men circled and waited as Bakura coughed, holding his gut. He spat a mixture of saliva and blood at the foot of the leader before replying.

"I said bite me." The leader's face contorted and Bakura was punched again.

"You need to learn your place. Scum like you deserve to rot here." Bakura gritted his teeth as the man grasped his hair and dragged him down the hall and up a flight of stairs and was dropped on the floor.

"Forgive me, master. This boy was being difficult on the way here."

"I hope that you didn't damage him to badly."

"No, My lord." Bakura picked himself up from the ground and lifted his head. A man with black greasy hair and black soulless eyes that seemed to stare into you. Bakura knew all to well who he was, Zorc. Zorc frowned.

"Don't you know it is rude to stare, boy."

"I can stare all I like, I'm not afraid of you." Zorc chuckled.

"I'll give you a reason to fear me." He stood and grabbed Bakura by the hair. Bakura didn't make a sound as his scalp burned. Zorc tossed him like a rag doll onto the floor and started to kick him for a few minutes until Bakura coughed up blood. Zorc smiled at the red liquid. He knelt and held the younger boy's chin.

"You can never escape from me. As long as you are here, you are mine." Bakura flinched and growled when Zorc dragged his tongue across his bronzed cheek. Bakura felt disgusted by the display of possessive affective. Zorc stood with a smug smirk on his face, pleased with himself.

"Get this boy out of my sight."

"Yes, My lord." Bakura was harshly picked up off the ground and dragged back to his cell. He had to fight to stay conscious.

"Give him the pain relief when he is back in his cell." Zorc called after them.

"Right!" After being dragged for a little while, Bakura was tossed back into his cell like a discarded toy. He groaned as he managed to turn himself on his back. He lifted his head when the man returned holding two pills in hand.

"There's no way in hell I'm taking those." The man grinned darkly.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Bakura managed to roll away.

"Fellas! I need help!" He called and the two from before entered the room.

"Hold him."

"Get the hell off of me!" Bakura yelled as he kicked and cursed, but the men's grip didn't let up. The leader forced the boy's mouth open and shoved the pills down his throat, forcing him to swallow them. Bakura coughed.

"Come on, our job is done." Then the men left. After a fit of coughing, Bakura gasped and panted. He gazed up at the vent and held his stomach.

"Why did you gods let me be put here to rot? Why?" He then drifted into an uneasy slumber.


End file.
